


In which Harry and Draco accidentally time-travel and meet The Wizard... and his Master

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Hunting, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title just about says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Harry and Draco accidentally time-travel and meet The Wizard... and his Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> Written as a silly suppliment to this fan art:
> 
> http://av-co-bu-325.deviantart.com/art/Love-Branches-Through-Time-210378535

It was up in the old oak that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were most unceremoniously tossed into the vortex of space and time, mid snog (this snogging-slash-frotting-slash-inserting-tab-A-into-slot-B-thing was more or less a continuous unspoken agreement that had more or less continued since that one time at that witch Maude Crabblebaum's mandatory Valentine's gala—as Harry and Draco were required to represent their respective Department offices—which they also did not speak about). Harry, in a fit of pique, had Apparated them to a snug spot on the edge of a creaky old forest in Wales, and promptly shoved Draco up into a great tree with a mossy carved dragon on the North face of the trunk.

It wasn't until they kissed that they were transported, or rather set back to an unfamiliar time!

The two wizards toppled out of the tree quite spectacularly, squealing and/or yelling on the way down until they landed, quite unspectacularly, on a dirt path.

“What ho!” boomed a voice a little way down the path, and Harry and Draco started midway through Vanishing the dust from their clothes.

“Arthur, why do you insist on walking so _quickly_?” A scrawny man with blue eyes as deep as the sea complained under his breath as another man, shorter but brawnier and quite blonde strode toward the unsuspecting time-travellers.

“Good sirs! What a fine day for dragon hunting, is it not?” the quite blonde one exclaimed, grinning widely.

“Er,” Harry said.

“Pardon?” Draco said.

The quite blonde one looked between them blankly before shaking himself and propping his fists on his hips. “Excuse my manners! I am Prince Arthur of Camelot!”

Merlin pulled what looked like confetti out of his satchel and tossed it into the air between their odd group, looking bored.

“And that’s Merlin,” Prince Arthur gestured vaguely.

Draco and Harry went wide-eyed, peering at Merlin like he’d grown a daisy out of his head.

“He’s my manservant. I know he looks a bit dim, but he’s quite useful when he wants to be—if you understand my meaning.” Prince Arthur waggled his eyebrows as Merlin blushed, brushing bits of coloured paper out of his hair.

Harry and Draco went even more wide-eyed, if that was possible. Draco didn’t even pick the purple confetti out of his immaculate hair.

“You get used to the ears,” Prince Arthur added after a considerable silence.

“And who are you, then?” Merlin asked, somewhat gruffly since the foreigners were creeping him out, just a bit.

Arthur elbowed Merlin, who poked him back.

Draco shook himself. “I am Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter.”

“Oh! You must be one of the French _chasseurs_ ,” Prince Arthur pronounced horribly, “That have been searching for the Common Green!”

“Arthur—uhm—I don’t think they’ve been hunting dragons,” Merlin muttered, eyeing a red blotch of skin on Draco’s neck. Draco popped his collars (all three of them) and cleared his throat.

“What _are_ you talking about?” Prince Arthur scoffed, looking Draco over. “This good Frenchman is wearing the colours of the Chasseurs de la Griffe, is he not?”

“He’s just wearing purple—”

“Nonsense, _Mer_ lin! His name is _Draco_ ; of course he’s a dragon hunter!”

Draco shrugged. “Yes, I am! And this is my servant,” he said smoothly, rubbing at Harry’s shoulder lasciviously.

“I thought he was a potter,” Prince Arthur peered suspiciously at Harry, who looked very confused for someone so used to the unusual.

Draco blinked.

“I am jesting, of course! Merlin, hand Malfoy’s servant my extra dragon net. We shall catch the beast together. And then you and your servant—Harry, is it?—may dine in the halls of our fair Castle of Camelot—” Merlin tossed more confetti into the air. “—tonight. We may provide you with chambers, if you have far to travel.”

“A dragon net?” Harry asked dubiously, batting confetti out of his face.

“A fair castle?” Draco asked, stars in his eyes.

Merlin pulled a giant net from his satchel, un-collapsing it so that it resembled a very, very large butterfly net, shoving it into Harry’s hands, eyes narrowed.

Arthur pulled Draco toward him, draping his brawny arm around the pointy and extremely blonde man’s shoulders. “Come! Tell me about your adventures with dragons!” They strode off down the path.

Harry stood awkwardly with his dragon net, avoiding Merlin’s scrutiny.

“You both have magic,” the scrawny man said.

“Er,” Harry said.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Merlin smiled, his eyes crinkling until you could no longer see his ocean-blue eyes.

“…Hi.” Harry smiled uncertainly.

“We shall have to share tales when Arthur is drunk enough that he’ll be too preoccupied with my ears—” Merlin frowned thoughtfully, tapping his lips. ”—or collarbones, or hips, or bum, or knees to realize what we’re talking about!”

Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grinned. “Sure thing, Merlin.”

Then they skipped off into the forest.


End file.
